Nintendo ZeroCube/ Library of Games
This is an uncomplete list of games for the Nintendo Zerocube. Featured Game *Bejeweled - Super Smash Bros. Style First and Second Parties Smash Bros. Nintendo's third best selling franchise, from around 30 million copies sold at the end of ZeroCube's life there were 400 million copies. *Super Smash Bros. (provisional title) for ZeroCube *Nintendo: All-Stars Universe *Super Smash Bros. ??!? *Super Smash Bros. Collection *Super Smash Land (sub-series) Mario Nintendo's best selling franchise, from over 500 million copies sold the ZeroCube games brought the total to 900 million copies. *Super Mario Galaxy 3: Legend of the Mystical Stars *Super Mario 3D World: Paper Jam 2 *Super Paper Mario: Another Dimension *Super Paper Mario 2 *Paper Mario The Rainbow Portal *New Super Mario Bros. Lost Levels *Paper Luigi *Luigi's Adventure *Mario Party Deluxe *Mario Kart Hyper Rush *Super Mario Fighters *Super Mario RPG HD Kirby Nintendo's second best selling franchise, the new games boosted the entire series and from around 40 million copies at the end of the ZC's life a total of 630 million copies were sold. *Kirby Returns to Dreamland 2: Universal Assault *Kirby's Return to Patchland *Kirby Super Star OMEGA *Kirby and the Amazing Mirror HD *Kirby RPG: Invasion of the Stars *Kirby Super Collection *Kirby Air Ride 2 for ZeroCube *Kirby Fightning Deluxe Pack: Kirby Smash Bros. + Kirby The Dream Battle + Kirby Fighters Ultimate *Meta Knightmare Omega Mother/Earthbound While not a major franchise, the total became 5.78 millions of copies from less than a million. *Earthbound HD Collection The Legend of Zelda From around 70 million copies, the total moved to a 300 million total. *The Legend of Zelda (tentative title) (ZeroCube) *The Legend of Zelda: Five Swords *The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap HD *The Legend of Zelda III (ZeroCube) GlitchED A series entirely created by GameZ Inc, had over 600 million copies sold. *GlitchED *GlitchED II: Resurrection *GlitchED III: Darkness *GlitchED IV: Lost *GlitchED V: Dark God *GlitchED VI: Rising *GlitchED VII: Grand Finale *GlitchED: Adventures of a Masked Man *GlitchED: Adventures of a Masked Man II *GlitchED: Invasion of the Stars Hexagon The second series entirely created by GameZ Inc., had over 90 million copies sold. *Hexagon *Super Hexagon *Hexagon Dimensions Vortex The third series entirely created by GameZ Inc., had over 200 million copes sold. *Project Vortex *Project Vortex 2 *Project Vortex: Lost Dimension *Project Vortex: Black Hole Rising *Project Vortex: Destroying Vortex StarBound The fourth series entirely created by GameZ Inc., had over 200 million copies sold. *StarBound *StarBound 2 *StarBound 3 *StarBound X *StarBound World Metroid *Metroid Fraction *Metroid Prime 4: Absorbation Pokémon *Pokémon (tentative title) Version *Pokémon Battle Revolution: Final Hours *Pokémon Super Duper Mystery Dungeon More *Fire Emblem: Tome of Flames *Fire Emblem Advance HD *Star Fox: Great Attack *F-Zero Hyperspeed *Kid Icarus: Assault *NINTENDO Maker *NINTENDO Remix *Nintendo Warfare *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Saga *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Rising Plants Vs. Zombies *Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare III *Plants Vs. Zombies 3 *Plants Vs. Zombies Collection Third Party Properties *Mega-Man 9-in-1 *Mega Man Powered Up 2 *Heroes: The VideoGame *SUPER Cave Story *Cave Story 2 *Escapists 2.0 *Scribblenauts Unmasked: Marvel Edition *Reaper *Reaper: The Sequel *Reaper: The Prequel *Drawn to Life: The FInal Chapter *Bit.Trip Runner ULTIMATE *Pac-Man Championship Edition Great DX+ *Final Fantasy Collection *Super Gunpoint *Scribblenauts Unleashed *more to be added... ZeroWares *Super Mario: Minigame Mahyem *Project 128 *VVVVVV *Kirby: Minigame Madness *Pac-Man Championship Edition DX+ *Broforce *Gunpoint *Scribblanauts Unlimited *Beat Hazard *Bit.Trip Runner *Arcade Remix: Space Invaders *Arcade Remix: Frogger *Arcade Remix: Asteroids *Arcade Remix: Tetris *Arcade Remix: Snake *Arcade Remix: Blocks *Color Core *The Labyrinth *Bomber-Man Hyper *Sportz: Baseball, Tennis and Basketball *Sportz: Bowling, Flight, and Golf *Killer Application *HackerZ *Tale of a Darklord *Escape it! V2 *Armor Suit: The True Suit *Supah Merio Brz *Dr. Mario On-Line *StickFight *MUGEN Console Edition *more to be added